Love will find a way
by Nefis
Summary: Paul doesn't love. He hates emotions but what happens when he imprints on Bella when she first meets the pack? What if Jacob and Edward don't want to hand her over to him? What if Bella doesn't know what she wants or who she really loves? Imprints are what they want them to be... but what does Bella want from him? Starts at New Moon. Bella x Paul !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The anger that swept through Paul's body made him shake. Sam had saved that pathetic pale face a while ago but he was not so sure that she would be returning. A leech lover does not belong on these lands. That is how he saw it. That is how he would always see it.

Raised as an orphan by the elders, he had always been a cruel hot head but he had some control. When it came to leeches, there was none what so ever. He had no regard for the relationship Bella shared with any of them. He did not want her anywhere near the pack or Jacob for that matter. He looked at his pack and then back at Jacob. He hated the kid, yes, for being Ephraim Black's grandson and not him but there was little he could do. Eventually, it will be his orders Paul will be bowing his head down to and he did not like it.

Everything about Jacob made his stomach turn and he could not quite explain when his hatred grew. Could it have been when Jacob and he first met and Jacob carried a new airplane while he had sticks and stones? Could it have been when Jacob was admired by all of the tribe and was showered with gifts, cakes, and candy on every birthday and still do to this very day? Could it have been when Paul first saw Bella playing with Jacob? He hates Bella with a living passion but every child needs a friend. Bella was Jacob's best friend before she ran to the leeches' side and Paul's friend was the earth, wind, and air. He had no one.

He leaned on the tree and listened to the meaningless jabber coming from the pack's mouth. Embry was jumping up and down about his imprint and smiling like a total idiot. Paul grimaced. Love. What does it even do for you?

Jacob POV

Last night, I had left Bella with the only clue I could give her. I told her to think of the legends. I waited for on La Push's First Beach like she asked me to and ran to me. She held onto my arm. I looked at her and smiled… "You know…don't you?"

She nods her head. "Werewolf."

We walked along the beach and she looked up at my tall stature. I smiled at her. God, she was so beautiful.

"So, is this because of Sam?" She asked finally.

"No, Sam was the first one of us to turn. He was alone so in essence, you can say he was the toughest of us all. He helped me control the wolf inside so I won't hurt anyone. I had to stay away from a bit because if I could not control it, I would have killed you Bella," I explained to the best of my ability. "I did not want to be away from you. I craved your company more than anything else. But like the vampires, this secret must remain a secret. I hope you keep it."

"I kept theirs," Bella whispered, "Why can't I keep yours? The secrets are intertwined in one another anyways. The other does not exist without the other."

"Exactly," I agreed. "Their existence was the reason I turned. We are mortal enemies of the vampires, not monsters. We protect the humans here but we are also dangerous ourselves if we cannot control."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Bella whispered.

I nodded my head, agreeing. "It's a burden but it's one worth taking."

That is when I spotted a scar on her hand. I growl. "What's this?"

I traced the scar with my head. It was the shape of a moon it looked like but with evident teeth marks. "He bit you?"

Bella nods.

"But you're still human. How is that possible?"

"He only did it to take out the venom James put it in. James was a vampire that was here. He and the one you guys killed came to kill me because I looked like some steak or something," she shrugs her shoulders. "Laurent the one you killed told me before you killed him that the other vampire that came with them, Victoria, James' mate is planning to kill me soon because James is dead. Edward killed him for trying to eat me so she believes it is only fair for him to kill me even if Edward and I are no longer together."

I grabbed her hand. "We must tell the pack about this!"

"But I don't want anything to happen to you guys!"

I look at her firmly. "This is what we are made for Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." And I took her to Emily's house quickly.

Paul POV

I didn't look in their direction and then Bella came along with Jacob. A growl erupted in my chest but something silenced it. I did not look at either one. She's a human. Then, I heard about a vampire named Victoria and everyone erupted. Questions arose if she should even be protected but of course, Sam let it happen. I had enough of staying silent. My anger got the best of myself as I swung around to face her with her eyes filled with fear. All my anger evaporated. The world did not matter anymore. It was just her.

She looked at me as well and I looked back. Her skin glowed almost gold as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and love. Her red lips called out for me and her big brown eyes held my soul so tightly yet comforting. A golden aura surrounded her. I imprinted.

Bella POV

Everyone surrounded me intimidated me. They all listened to my story and then cheered. Paul, the most intimidating one of all, turned around with a fist in his hand ready to swing… looked at me as if he was looking at me for the very first time. His tan skin glowed almost gold and his brown eyes bore into mine. His short black hair blew in the wind as it whispered my name. His lips called for me and I did not know why. His rough nature melted away instantly like snow turning into spring. The fear was gone. I cannot explain why but I feel like I'm home….finally.

Jacob POV

What the hell just happened?

*I got inspired from another story to try something different and do something with the character we don't hear about a lot… Paul. Let's see where this takes me shall we? Love ya! 3 Nefis *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul POV

Everyone surrounded me after Bella left. Emily looked out from her window and closed all the doors. She crossed her arms in disapproval, "I don't want any yelling in my house."

Emily was Sam's soon to be wife so everyone basically sat when she said sat. I did not but that is because she knows me. I don't give her any trouble. She shook her head and Leah glared at her. They are related yes but they have their reasons for not getting along. I don't really blame Leah either. Jacob paced back and forth angrily while I looked at him quite smug and pleased with myself. Then, he finally swallowed his pride to say something to me. It was quite amusing actually.

"How could this have happened? This can't happen. You can't imprint on her!" Jacob held onto his head, "That was supposed to be my job!"

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, Jakie boy but I obviously have no power over fate," I rolled my eyes, "If you got something to say about the way fate is organized, you are going to have to swallow it and get used to it because there's no use in arguing with fate unless you want to die."

"Is that a threat?"

I growled and got closer to him so I was right in his face. "Want it to be?"

"Stop it the both of you!" Sam growled and pushed back Jacob from me. He knows my temper all too well. Sam then looked at Jacob. "Jacob, you know the rules concerning imprints."

"But why does it have to be like this?"

Jacob looked down. "She still has a choice."

"Well, of course she does. Paul will be whatever she needs him to be – a lover, friend, or brother."

"Exactly. Meaningful, she can still pick me," Jacob said thoughtfully, "I still have a chance."

I scowled at him, "Don't think I'll back down without a fight, Black."

"I wouldn't want you to. Fighting is half the fun, Lahote."

We glared at each other for the first time with pure hate and we walked away. He walked back to his house to get his car while I phased and ran right to Bella's house.

Bella POV

I thought I had been dreaming yesterday. I thought I was in some sick, twisted fantasy but those thoughts were quickly dismissed the moment I opened my door to see Paul Lahote leaned against my door, smirking at me. He wore what the other werewolves sported: no shirt, no shoes, and jean shorts. His eight pack was beautiful and his face was carved like gods. I had to catch my breath just looking at him. His smirk grew when he finally caught on to what I was looking at: him.

"May I come in?" his husky voice asked softly.

I could barely speak. I just nodded my head and let him in my house. He took a seat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. He looked at his large muscular hands and then back at me. He looked as if he had committed a crime of the highest caliber. Perhaps, he murdered yet another vampire. The thought killed me. What if he had killed a Cullen? Something in the back of my mind said that Paul would not disobey orders like that. The treaty still stands whether they are here or not. Something told me to trust him. The part that still loved Edward told me to hate him. The part that adored Jacob told me to pity him for all that he is but for some reason, no matter what side I turned to…I ended up with this conclusion. I am coming to like him…maybe even love.

I sat next to him and waited for him to tell him something horrible he did. I watched his facial expressions unfold. I tried to read him but the emotions shifted so quickly it was hard to pick out one emotion specifically.

"I don't know exactly how to explain this," Paul started off.

"Try," I goaded him.

"You do know the legends of werewolves and vampires but I do not think Jacob ever told you the imprinting legend."

"Imprinting?"

"Yes, imprinting. Naturally, that is how every wolf finds their soul mate. When they find their soul mate, nothing else matters but that person. The world stops. They are your world. They glow gold and you will do anything for them and be anything – brother, friend, lover and so on. And Bella swan – ," Paul reached for my hand softly, "I imprinted on you."

I froze. "You…You…You…Imprinted on me?"

My brain was overwhelmed and I fell on the other side of the couch. Darkness clouded my eyes and the rest of my senses. I fainted.

Edward POV

I sat in the corner of the room, holding her picture and kissing her memory. Depression caught me in its cold embrace – colder than my own skin. I am now an icicle without her.

The door opens and light almost blinds me. A silhouette of a female emerges and comes into view. It is Alice. She is frantic.

"Edward!" She yells for me but my hearing ears cut off all attention to her high pitched scream. She screamed again. "Edward!"

I turned my head, ignoring the pixie.

"Bella's disappeared!"

My head whips to her direction. Bella…gone?

Paul POV

I finally got Bella up. I have her surrounded by a million pillows, a blanket, and a hot towel on her forehead. She opens her eyes to me and looks at me. I smile nervously. I am not used to taking care of girl so I surely hope I am doing a good job.

Bella reaches for my hand and hold her hand softly and look her in the eyes.

"I did not mean to scare you," I say softly and Bella nods. "Imprint or not, I will not leave you like everyone else did. I am here for you. I will be all you want me to be."

She grips my shoulder and brings my face to hers and kisses me passionately. My eyes widen out of shock and then close themselves and deepen the kiss. I pick her up in my arms and continue kissing her, not once breaking it even for a breath. I carry her to the kitchen and set her on the counter as she kisses my neck lovingly. I bring her lips back to mine and hold her body closer to mine against the counter and kiss her hungrily. What is this feeling? What is it? I have never felt like this before. The heat intensified between us and she ran my fingers down my chest. I could not help but like how her fingers scraped against my muscles. I could not help let out a tiny moan of pleasure and continue kissing her. I slide my hand under her shirt softly…

The phone rings suddenly.

*** Sorry for the late chapter. I have been so busy with all the school testings and all. I hope you enjoy this. It's about time Edward got his butt in this. All we've really seen is Paul vs Jacob in this race for Bella's heart but what will happen when Edward comes back? I'm sure we can all guess who is calling…. Hehehe REVIEW! 3 Nefis ***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paul POV

I growled and answered the phone angrily. "Hello?"

Bella looked at me with concern at my sudden growl so I soften my face and hold her softly to me to let her know I am sane.

"No, Charlie is not in right now," I replied to the voice's question of Charlie's presence. He had said that he was Carlisle calling to ask him some questions but the voice did not sound at all like him but then again, what do I know? All vampires sound alike to me. He then asked me again if I knew where he was.

"He's at a funeral." I bluntly replied and he hung up. I slammed the phone down out of anger. Bella looks at me softly… Those brown eyes calmed me down almost immediately and I do not know why.

"Who was that Paul?" Bella looks at me. I wanted to lie so badly. I wanted to tell her, "Who cares? I'm here and they don't matter", but I knew where that would lead me. I took in a deep breath and looked into her brown eyes deeply.

"Carlisle," I breathed.

"Carlisle?" She almost screamed. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

I tried to keep calm with her tone getting worse and worse as she continued to scream. "He didn't call for you, Bella. He was calling for Charlie."

She held herself tight as if she were reliving a nightmare. I did not know what to say or do because she was shaking. I just held her tight to myself until she fell asleep in my arms. I brought her upstairs and put her in bed. It was a bit early but she needed it.

Bella POV

_He stood there…cold and icy yet perfect – the same way he always was. He was….always too perfect for me. The way he smiled at me…meant nothing. I wasn't perfect for him and never will be._

_ The image of Edward popped up in front of me as I stood in the middle of his meadow. He growled._

_ "What are you doing here Bella?"_

_ I whispered to myself. "I…I missed you so I came here. I didn't think you would come back."_

_ "You are not allowed here, Bella."_

_ "And why not?"_

_ "Because it is not your place anymore Bella." Edward stepped to the side to reveal a beautiful blonde woman – Tanya I suspect. She smiled, conniving. "It is hers. She is my love now."_

_ "But Edward…"_

_ "But nothing Bella, leave. I told you before in the forest. I do not love. I cannot keep this blasphemy. I must be with the one I love."_

_ The flowers around me started to die and lose their beautiful colors. The petals turned black and the stems wilted. The grass grew yellow and sickly. I look up at Edward as he said one more thing before Tanya yanked me away from the meadow…_

_ "I don't love you…" _

Edward POV

I clenched my fists as I looked out the window of the plane. I grimaced at the clouds as they flirted with their loves and mashed together, forming unusual but somehow romantic shapes.

"May I get you something sir?" The flight attendant asked me softly, looking me up and down.

_Oooh, he is a handsome one. Why is he here all alone? I would give anything to just stand next to this man. _

Her thoughts bore me. They are just the same as every other woman. I look at her. "No thank you."

She walked away, slightly upset at my response. In one hour, I will be in Italy.

Alice POV

I drove from the airport. The cars speeded around me. Everything feels so slow. Jasper squeezes my hand softly.

"Relax please…" Jasper whispers and makes it so that a wave of calmness is around me.

"I am trying Jasper," I say softly and continue to drive. "I am just concerned. The last vision I saw of Bella was that she jumped off a cliff. I don't know if that happened or not because I tried to tap into it and the jumping off the cliff changed into something else morbid but it got cloudy before I could decipher it and now it's just blackness…. I see nothing Jasper…. We've lost her. I lost her."

Jasper rubs my back softly. "We'll find her."

"We have to…" I whisper. "If by some chance she's alive, Edward won't have to die."

"And if she's dead?"

"There would be no stopping Edward's death. It would be certain."

Paul POV

I was making my rounds around Bella's house and I felt something. I turned back into a human and jumped into her room to see her shaking and looking for something to cling to. Beads of sweat ran down her body. Nightmare. I should've known. I surely hope I'm not the cause of it. I look around the rest of the house. And she's home alone? That can never be a good sign. Charlie must be at the station. I go back in Bella's room and see she was no different than when I had looked around.

I clean myself off and slip into the bed and cover the both of us. I grip her body to comfort her and hold her really tight. I kiss her lips softly and whispers, "shhh, I'm here. I love you Bella."

Did I just say I love a woman? I stopped drinking a long time ago. I closed my mouth. Good. She did not hear that. It just popped out. Lord, why did you bring a retired alcoholic to her? Why? For she is the most intoxicating of all alcohol. She is slowly becoming a addiction that I do not think I will ever get rid of.

She grips my body out of nowhere all of a sudden and snuggles into the crook of my neck. My tall frame accommodates her as I move her legs to a more comfortable position so I am not squishing her. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Sunshine bled through the window frame as I shielded Bella from it. I did not let go of her soft body all night. She was so warm and so in need. I protected her. I heard a throat clear as I raised my top half of my body from underneath the covers still holding Bella, expecting to see Charlie's disapproving look…but that was not what I got. A wave of nausea hit me as a strong scent invaded my senses and I growled lowly. Vampire.

"Yes dog," a sickly sweet voice chirped. "I was thinking the same exact thing. What are you doing?"

I open my eyes to see a short vampire with pixie hair standing at the door of the frame glaring at me.

*Tell me what you think? REVIEW! – Nefis! *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paul POV

I kept growling lowly at the little lady and she growled right back. Bella's arms let go of my neck softly but I was too busy arguing to notice.

"Leave," I say through gritted teeth.

"No, you first," She hissed.

"You leech, you are not wanted here," I said even louder. "This is my territory to protect."

"Well, Bella is my responsibility," the vampire rolled her eyes.

"She sure was but what did you do? You left her in the dust and we took care of her," Paul growled. "We took care of her and protected her. You left her behind even though she almost got eaten by Laurent. Who saved her? We did. We, the so-called "dogs". I do not think we are that bad because the only filthy, heartless creature I see is you."

"Enough!"

That did not come from either one of us but a sleepy Bella who was now awake and quite angry. Bella jumped out of my arms, making me feel almost empty as she hugged Alice. Then, she looked at me. I felt almost ashamed of myself but I do not regret what I said because it was true. I balled my hands into fists and watched as Bella's smile grew. I was angry. Hell, no need for those sugar coated words right now. I was so pissed I could burn the whole forest and feel no remorse even if it is my second home. I growled lowly and Bella shushed me. Taken back, I pouted angrily and let out a soft wolfish cry like a new born pup. Am I throwing a temper tantrum over here attention? God, I went from the toughest guy on the block to the most pathetic monkey in Africa.

Bella POV

I hugged Alice tightly and she hugged me back. "What are you doing back in Forks?"

"Just a small visit," Alice said.

"Is everyone else back too?" I asked. She noticed who I was talking about specifically.

"No, it's just me," Alice told me. "I can't stay long."

"Oh but please do at least stay the night with me please Alice! You know Charlie won't mind. He loves you!" I clung to her arm lovingly and begged. She was my sister after all whether I would marry Edward or not.

"Oh alright but I will have to hunt and get a few things for tonight," Alice said and kissed my head. "I will be back tonight." Like a ghost, she went out of the house and into her car. She drove off and I felt eyes on my back. Turning around, I found Paul very pissy with his arms crossed.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"She's not staying here," Paul growled.

"This is my house! You don't make the rules."

"It's not safe, Bella."

"Alice would never hurt me."

"If she's here, I cannot be on this land." He said, turning his head angrily.

"It's only one night, Paul," I took a step close to him to touch his face as he stood in front of me angrily and shaking. "Now, please be nice."

He growled and said, "never." Before I could say anything, he jumped out the window, phasing into his wolf form and running off into the night.

I dropped to the ground holding my body. What have I done?

Paul POV

I ran and my fur swished around with the wind. Run. Run. Run. Do not stop running. My anger must have radiated off the body because all I could feel was heat.

_Yo Paul what's wrong man? _Quil ran next to him.

I growled and turned and smashed him into the tree next to us. He yelped in pain and I turned around and ran a different direction. I no longer had no control.

_What the hell Paul? What the hell is your problem! You almost broke Quil's leg and arm! _Jacob yelled at me but ran behind me, keeping a distance. He was a little smarter than Quil knowing if he was close to me as well, I would do the same thing I did to Quil. My body was not reacting the way it usually was. I was too angry. I was too pissed. I was in complete and utter rage. I was lost in it.

I turned around and bared my teeth at Jacob and Embry jumped on my back but I pushed him off and clawed his arm and pushed him down a cliff. Did I care if he lived? Of course not. He was nothing but a child. I threw Jacob somewhere making him hit a boulder and becoming unconscious. This would've clearly been more fun if Sam was here. I need to take my anger out and I need to now. This…this…what the hell is wrong with me?

I ran. I ran north and then east and then north east. These directions I never took before but somehow I knew where I was going. I stopped and my eyes widened as I saw a beautiful golden female wolf staring back at me. She smiled at me a wolfy smile and her eyes sparkled underneath the moon's spotlight. It was like awakening again but Bella's face showed up again and I broke through whatever trance was placed on me. She growled when she realized I was no longer admiring her and fled back to La Push and turned back into human and cried in my home. Yes, I Paul, am crying… God I want my Bella. Why did I leave her like that?

A chill hit me and I remembered everything else that happened afterwards. The only female wolf known in the area is Leah. What the hell is happening? And crap, the vampire lady will be at her place tonight. I grabbed my book bag and stuffed it with a camera, a notebook, binoculars, and so on. Time to stalk. I don't trust her. Forget the rules. She's my imprint. I am going to do whatever I need to so she is safe.

* Danggg! Whooooo Paul! Get your woman although you got some apolagzing to do! Now, here's some things to think about. You can only have ONE imprint. And Paul went crazy and found another female wolf and almost forgot who his imprint was or that she even existed so... who is this mysterious wolf and what's going to happen? Whose going to take advantage of this? And we all know Edward's coming back but what does Paul have to say about that? Hint: HELLL NOOO! hehehe lol Day off from school, feeling a little sick and worn out from all my musical play rehearsals. The big day's coming up in just two weeks. Whoo! But decided to sit and write a couple chapters for my fanfiction stories that people seem to be enjoying (that and escape from the hefty work of my molecule project for science lol) I hope you enjoy this. Please REVIEW! - Nefis*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The female wolf watched as young Paul fled. Disappointed, she retreated back to the other side of the state. She ran quickly until she reached an opening. There, waiting for her, stood a man of a tall stature, pale skin, and perfect hair and eyes. His lips curled into a smile at the sight of her but she looked down as if to say she failed. He nodded his head and stepped up into the light.

She ran behind a bush and shifted back into human form. The woman shuffled quickly throwing on a simple dress and ran back out, revealing herself. She was a tall woman with a model appearance. She had sun-kissed skin, long golden hair, and green emerald eyes that could steal the heart of any man. This man ignored her beauty and held up more money.

"Try harder," He said. "I am paying you good money."

"Why of course," She smiled deviously. "But that idiot Paul fled and stopped admiring me. I do not know what I am doing wrong."

"This is going to be harder than what you've done over the years," The man cautioned. "He has imprinted."

"Go figure," She shrugged. "It's no wonder. I've never faced someone with an imprint." She smiled for a moment. "This will be interesting."

"I trust that you will be alright."

"More than alright," She grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Let the games begin."

Paul POV

I hid inside a bush and stuck the binoculars out slowly. I cannot see far away so these came in handy. A ha! I spotted the leech as she hugged Bella and they set up the sleeping bag. Sleeping bag…That just sounds funny. Leeches don't sleep. It is probably just for show if Charlie comes in. Her mouth opened to say something and I lay back, listening intently. Did I mention that wolf hearing is gorgeous?

"Bella," Alice started off. Bella looked at her nervously. "What are you doing with a werewolf? They are dangerous."

"Vampires are dangerous too…" She looked down.

"Yes but they could blow at anytime. Our control is based on being hungry. Theirs is temper. Once they are angry, that's it. We can control our emotions better," Alice went on. "Aye, Bella… We had hoped you'd find a human to be within the time being but you just found yourself in even more danger."

"What human?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged, "maybe that Mike Newton that was always running after you. He's a good guy I'm sure."

I growled at that comment. I beg to differ. And you wanna know why? I'm way better than he is. Hate to sound full of myself but I know darn well Bella wouldn't trade me for him. Please.

"I don't like him like that Alice," Bella said. "Besides, I have Paul now."

"So what of Edward then?"

She cringed at the sound of his name. I took out my notebook.

"Bella, he is leaving to Italy," She said. "I have tickets to go to Italy tomorrow night." I wrote it down on the paper. "We leave at 11 but I will pick you up before that. And you need to pack whatever you can in a book bag. We won't be gone long."

I growled. Oh hell no. I smirked and clicked my pen. Bingo.

"I don't know Alice…"

"Please Bella…"

"He's going to die."

"He's going to die when he comes back. Paul will kill him."

"That werewolf could not take Edward even if Edward was without arms."

Oh my dearest leech, I believe that it is actually the other way around.

"Just think about it Bella…"

"I will…"

"Now sleep Bella. Tomorrow's a big day."

Bella closed her eyes and slept soundly. I looked down sadly… I wonder if she really will go…

Two hours into her dream and she softly shivered and called for me. I would have gone up there but the leech comforted before I could sprang into action.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's nothing. I just missed his arms." With that, my Bella went back to sleep and the rest of the night was silent.

Quil POV

Paul ran off and when he did, I saw what he was running from: a female wolf. She was there for a second until she ran. I think I was the only one who saw her because I was already on the ground and focused on that direction due to Paul's outburst of anger and trying to kill me. I phased back to a human automatically and Jacob did too. He ran over to me and helped me up.

"You okay Quil?"

I just continued to stare at the spot that female wolf stood and taunted Paul's mind. Could she be the reason he went so crazy? I mean. Paul's a pretty bad ass guy and arrogant and a bunch of things but he is not a serial killer. He would never kill his pack brother intentionally.

"Jacob, did you see that?" I pointed to the space.

"See what bro?"

"See that wolf…"

"What wolf?"

"Never mind… maybe I'm just hallucinating."

"Yea probably," Jacob handed me my clothes and I put them on quickly. "You should get some rest. You don't got no broken bones or nothing since you are standing but… he did hit you pretty hard. This is Paul. We don't need you seeing stars and birdies bro."

"Yea I know."

Jacob walked me home and as soon as he left, I limped to my father's abandoned office and looked through the bookcase.

Gold Wolf….Gold Wolf…. Gold female wolf….

I searched through all the books of legends and then found his journal. I unlatched it and found a photo of a blonde woman. Her eyes matched the green eyes of the gold wolf and I have never seen golden hair like that before. It looks…perfect. I frantically looked through the notes and saw more pictures of her but they were caught off guard. I do not know if he had an affair with this woman but it does not seem like it. It seems as if she is actually…being studied by him. I saw another picture taped to a drawing of a wolf.

My brows furrowed and the drawing matched the image of the wolf…but no color. It could be any wolf. I turned the pages to look through the notes.

Hell no…

_Study: Female Wolf_

_Color: Gold_

_Size: Same as any male wolf in the pack_

_Eye color: Emerald Green_

_She seems to take an interest in hunting… hunting habits much like the Cullen. From a distance, she could be a true beauty but this is very strange. Why is a female a wolf? Is there a chain I'm not aware of? Surely there must be an answer._

I flipped through the rest of the pages and there was a picture of her holding a dead female body in her arms.

_She has a strange taste for devouring imprints.._

I stopped reading and completely disregarded the rest of the notes for a moment. This… This can't be happening. What does this mean? This was so…long ago… I stuff that book in my backpack and search for me. I need all the information I can get. I will have to see the council immediately.

Female Wolf POV

My smile grew. Quil Aetera… What a prize! It's quite a shame my assignment is named Paul Lahote but Quil Aetera! Wow! I smiled and walked away from his house. Running to the graveyard, I searched for the graveyard. Ah.. Here it is. I found the specific grave marker I was looking for.

_Here lies Quil Aetera IV._

_A Beloved husband and Father._

_R.I.P_

I sat on the ground next to his grave and smirked. And they thought he was killed by a storm… Please. That was just my cover-up. Kisses the grave. Oh Quil… what a monster you've created. Wait till your son meets me and your pack suffers.

*I felt like since I haven't updated in a while that this one should be very long. I hope everyone is enjoying their spring break and all. Please review and tell me what you think! - 3 Nefis*


End file.
